Computer networks have changed the way the world does business. For instance, businesses employing computer networks are able to enhance the efficiency of their employees by increasing the ease with which information can flow throughout the business. However, the improved efficiency provided by computer networks has come at a price. Businesses have invested considerable capital in the hardware needed to put their computer networks into place, including the purchase of personal computers capable of performing at designed levels, and the purchase of hardware and wiring needed to interconnect the personal computers. Businesses have also invested considerable capital in purchasing and maintaining software utilities needed for the proper functioning of the computer networks as well as software needed by employees to perform business functions. In addition to the significant capital investments in hardware and software for their computer networks, businesses also spend considerable amounts of money and resources for hiring and retaining personnel to perform maintenance on the network hardware and software.
One difficulty in setting up and maintaining a computer network, whether as a local area network or a wide area network, is the diversity in the types of personal computers and personal computer components that can be interfaced with a network. For instance, personal computers interfaced with a network can operate with different types of processors, different hardware configurations, and different drivers for hardware components on the computer. Another difficulty is the diversity in the types of programs that each personal computer interfaced with a network can use. For instance, each personal computer can operate with different computer operating systems, such as Windows, Windows NT, OS2, Unix, or other types of personal operating systems. These difficulties are compounded by the piecemeal fashion in which computer networks are frequently assembled. For instance, as a business grows, the business typically adds additional components and software to existing networks. Each addition can include new hardware or software, including new versions of existing hardware and software, which may not be completely compatible with existing systems.
The difficulty in configuring personal computers to interface with a computer network are further compounded by other factors common in the corporate network computing environment. For instance, personal computers interfaced with a network are frequently dispersed geographically across a business site or even across the country or world. Thus, in order to configure, manage and operate personal computers interfaced with a network, computer information systems personnel must travel to each computer as needed. This inefficiency increases the labor costs associated with operating the computer network. Another difficulty that compounds the operation and maintenance of personal computers interfaced with a computer network is the piecemeal fashion in which computer networks are frequently assembled. For instance, as a business adds or loses personnel, computers can be added or removed from the network. Each time a computer is added or removed, additional information systems labor is required to configure the computer and network as needed. In businesses with a high turnover or businesses with a mobile work force, frequent changes can result in high levels of labor expenses as technicians physically walk to each individual personal computer to perform software installation and distribution, configuration management, and problem resolution.